There is a continuing need for effective biocides for industrial applications, e.g., compounds demonstrating biocidal properties for use in cooling water, secondary oil recovery, paper manufacture and in paints.
Aliphatic amines such as fatty amines are known in the art to have biocidal activity. Of the alicyclic amines, cyclohexylamine is known to control thiobacillus ferrooxidans and other organisms.